


Don't Kill, and Don't Be Killed

by Yamadori



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Oops, Post Kibou-hen, Undertale Endgame Spoilers, also nothing happens but they are not completely dressed, au-ish, more oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamadori/pseuds/Yamadori
Summary: In her fingers, she holds the power to SAVE.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, don't ever let me write fic while listening to a playlist. Weird stuff happens. Also this is not strictly canon compliant because Undertale was made... a few years after DR's general range of years, so you can pretend games are still being made in spite of the Despair or maybe that stuff just happens later in canon, I Do Not Know. Did not think that part through so whatever floats your boat. :' ) 
> 
> And I did not mean for this to coincide so closely with Valentine's Day, but it's been sitting on my computer for literally a month (technically a month and a day) so it seemed like it was time. It is a happy coincidence.
> 
> Warning once again that there are spoilers for the endings of both DR3 and Undertale, so please keep that in that mind!

It’s easy to get burned by the flames, but Nanami has the pattern memorized by now. Even if it this hadn’t been her fourth Neutral Run, it still would be easy for her to-

 

A hand on her arm. “Are you coming back to bed?”

 

Her heart slips into the swirling pattern of fire, and Nanami pulls back into the safety zone quickly but not before the damage has already been done. She huffs in disapproval quietly. “I want to beat him first.”

 

It won’t be a perfect run, but that’s alright.

 

Hinata is the only reason nowadays that her scores aren’t perfect anymore.

 

And there he goes, exhibit A, running his fingers along her arm and raising goosebumps in his wake. “Mm… You’re playing that English game again, right? Undertale?” He doesn’t botch the pronunciation like he usually does. He’s gotten better at English since they… well. Since they started being together like _this_.

 

“Yes. And I’m-” She takes in a quick breath, holding it, as his lips find her neck. Nanami stumbles to find the FIGHT option on the menu even though the letters are there, plain as day, and unlike her demanding boyfriend she can read it quite easily. Reading it has nothing to do with anything right now, though, because- “You’re distracting me.”

 

He lifts off her neck, and then his mouth is-

 

Oh. _Oh_. Well. See, that’s even more distracting, because now his lips are about four centimeters away from her bra strap. Hinata’s voice is low, and the chuckle comes from deep in his throat. “You like it when I’m distracting.”

 

She isn’t going to lie about that, but ugh.

 

“You… should let me get to the end, at least..” Nanami lifts her shoulder, as if to dislodge him, but the motion does nothing. Not that she ever _needs_ them, but there are no instructions or walkthroughs she’s ever read that tell you how to remove your boyfriend once he affixes himself to your shoulder like a leech. But, Nanami thinks firmly, there should be. Who can game like this?

 

But his lips are _soft_ -

 

“You’re the Super High School Level Gamer,” he says, and his voice is still too deep and that’s almost as bad as everything else. “If anyone can do it, you can.”

 

Oh, he’s just _awful_.

 

...But it makes her heart beat a little faster, all the same.

 

It still makes her feel a little bad, even after having gone through the game so many times, but she finally finds the FIGHT option and clicks it. Watches the numbers build up. Even with the mischief floating in the air, something more somber slips into her own heart as she guides the one on the screen away from danger.

 

“Hajime.” No family name, and no honorific. Not anymore. They’ve been together too long for that, even if Hinata is still embarrassed about using her first name and needs to work up to it. “I know you have trouble reading the dialogue, but have you ever read about the little goat boy?”

 

He must sense the change in her mood, because Hinata lifts off of her - _finally_ \- and speaks near her ear, breath close and warm. “The one that’s actually the flower, right?” He’s watched her play through it enough times that she knows he’s picked out a few things. “ _Don’t have to worry about spoilers for a game I can’t read anyway,”_ he’s said countless times, even though Nanami has told him there’s a Japanese patch. “I don’t remember his name, but I read a little. Why?”

 

“When he’s a flower, you know, he doesn’t have a soul,” she swallows hard. Why is she telling him this? It’s probably a Really Bad Idea, but- “He and the first human were killed because of decisions they made.” She at least has the wherewithal to not go into detail about _that_. Nanami does not talk about the Genocide Route or play it when Hinata is around, and she’s only had the stomach for it once. There’s a lot of things about it that hit too close to home. “But when he was reborn as a flower, it was without his soul. And it made him try a lot of things, both hurting people and helping people, because he was trying to feel something… He couldn’t love anymore, and it made him bitter and… bored.”

 

With Hinata draped all over her body and almost no layers of clothes between them, it’s impossible for Nanami to _not_ feel how he goes completely rigid. She can barely even hear him breathing now, tension stiff even in his hands where they grip her arms.

 

Nanami deals more damage with half a mind, barely paying attention now even though it’s the game she’s talking about. “In the Pacifist Route, though, that’s when you save him. You’ve seen that part before, it’s when he turns into the small goat again. And it’s not clear what happens to him after, but at least for those moments, he’s able to love and feel compassion again. He regrets all of the terrible and strange things he did as a flower. But he breaks the barrier, so everyone whose been trapped underground can finally go free. And he tells your character in the epilogue that he wishes they could’ve been friends, and at the end says to not kill or be killed.” Her throat’s a little sore from talking so much, but she pushes out one last thought. “...He has a good heart. Even if he did a few bad things.”

 

And finally, it’s like Hinata is finally breathing again as he lets out a shaky exhale on her skin. Nanami feels his hair tickle her skin as his forehead presses against her, lips somewhere near her shoulder blade. “Na… Nanami…”

 

She deals the last blow. It’s not a killing one, of course. She autopilots a little bit, knowing the dialogue already, advancing through it but she doesn’t fast forward. It gives her time to talk. “...I love you, Hajime. I love everything about you, and every part of you.”

 

He lets out a sound, something like a self-deprecating laugh, then grabs her chin to tilt her head up to meet his mouth and everything is warm - hot, actually, heat traveling through her chest all the way down to her toes. Kissing him is always like this, something she craves, makes her feel even more passion than what she has for her games. A hand goes to his hair, and he makes a noise as he deepens it that makes Nanami want _more_ -

 

Hinata pulls back but not far, still close enough that their lips brush when he speaks, and it makes more of that tingly feeling flood through her senses. “I love you too. So much.” His eyes burn, red and green, stop and go. Nanami feels the force of his feelings, everything he’s saying and everything his gaze holds, and she trembles with it. She could lose herself in him and be perfectly content to stay there.

 

He kisses her once more, brief but like he can’t help it, and the fire in his eyes is quieter but still smoldering. “Finish up and come back to bed.”

 

“...Okay. I’ll be done soon.” She probably won’t start much of the Pacifist Run tonight. Just enough to save her game and close the program. But she’ll come back to it sooner rather than later.

 

It’ll be nice to SAVE him one more time, she thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaand also I feel like this ended up comparing Hinata/Kamukura and Asriel/Flowey A Lot and I don't know how I feel about that. :/ Don't think it's necessarily a bad thing exactly, but Kamukura didn't seek to hurt anybody as much as Flowey did, I feel, so it makes me feel weird but at that point I just had to go "screw it" and go with it because I was In Too Deep. This whole thing's been weird, man. I only partially regret it, though, 'cause it was gonna keep bothering me if I didn't finish it, so. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
